Harry Potter: Magic World Redone
by Wing the Swordsman
Summary: I was slightly dissapointed with the magic world created by JKRowling so I've decided to fix my dissapointing by giving it my own twist. Dark Harry, Harem, and sibling is boy who lived. Please read it Thanks.


AN:Hi there it's me. Yeah I know I haven't updated in forever but that is about to change I finally got my Internet back. Yeah and if you see any mistakes could you please point them out to me I didn't have time to contact my beta so nobody but me has gone over this. Yeah Yeah get to the good stuff when are you going to update **The Tinkerer**? I should have it updated by midnight of of the 1st of March. So yeah hope you enjoy this and please read and review. Yeah yeah don't start another fanfic until you've finished the one you started on.

On 1983, July 31st at 11 o'clock pm Lily Potter gave birth to James Andrew Potter, at 12 o'clock midnight July 31st she unknowingly gave birth to the strongest magical being that would ever exist, Harry James Potter, at 1 o'clock August 1st she gave birth to Lily Artemis Iris Silvia Maria Potter, at 2 o'clock August 1st she gave birth to Rose Katheryn Cynthia Glory Joanne Potter, unfortunately due to a clerical error it was recorded that every child that Lily Potter gave birth to that night was born one hour later than they truly were, quite possible due to the intricacy of the the children's names. This clerical error would not be discovered for nearly another two decades. Several months later the Potters would be attacked by the dark lord Voldemort at their home because their secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, had betrayed them.

_ Bang_ The door was blasted open by a blasting curse. There in the doorway stood the dark lord Voldemort.

"It's Him Lily run, I'll hold him off." James shouted at his wife, while whipping out his wand and sending several curses at the dark lord to distract him.

"I've not the time to deal with you boy." the dark lord stated batting away all the curses with his wand before sending a powerful stunning spell at the young Auror. James' hastily cast shield spell shattered upon impact and the curse struck him in the chest, stunning him. Stepping over the body of his fallen foe Voldemort made his way up the stairs to where Lily had run.

_ Bang_ The door to the nursery was blasted into splinters by another blasting curse. There standing in front of a crib with four babies in it was Lily her wand held in front of her.

"Step out of the way little girl." the dark lord commanded stepping into the nursery.

"No, take me not them." Lily pleaded shaking her tear streaked face.

"Step aside and you may live." Voldemort offered approaching calmly his wand held before him.

"No, take me instead." Lily pleaded again knowing she had no chance against the dark lord.

"I do not have time for you." Voldemort muttered lazily sending a paralyzing curse at Lily. Lily tried to hastily bring up a shield but was not fast enough and was struck by the curse.

"So you are the one who would bring my destruction, eh?" Voldemort asked looking down at the crib that contained Harry.

Harry looked up at him unafraid, but silent. Harry understood this man was bad, worse than the rat man, but for some reason he wasn't scared.

"Just to be sure let's get rid of all of you, we'll start with you, ladies first and all." Voldemort commented evilly, aiming his wand at Rose. Harry knew this bad man was going try to do something to his sister, his sister he could tell knew, so he tried to do something, anything to stop him.

"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort muttered lazily with a smirk on his snakelike face. Before the spell was within a foot of Rose however a bright green shield of magic sprung up reflecting the curse back at Voldemort however where the killing curse struck the shield a blast of magic was released hitting all four of the infants. As the spell struck Voldemort he looked for the source of it and found it to be the green eyed, brunette baby, whose eyes stared at him with glowing emerald gaze and a green aura of magic. He also noticed that the magic that had been released from where his curse struck had marked all of the infants in some way, the brown haired boy a jagged X on his left hand, the red-headed girl a sun like mark on her stomach, the brunette girl jagged star mark on her chest, and the source of his defeat a lightning shaped scar on the right side of the forehead.'Those eyes and that mark.' was Voldemort's last thought before his soul was ripped from his body completely. A shock wave of magic was released from where Voldemort's body fell tainting the house with dark magic as well as the scars on all the babies. As the shield formed by Harry's magic went out so did the winds that had come to life with the shield and the magic lightning from it. Harry fainted from exhaustion caused by using so much magic when he was so young.

Five minutes later Albus Dumbledore along with the Order of the Phoenix apparated to James and Lily's house after having been told by spells cast on it that a large amount of magic had been used. The Order immediately went in to the house quite literally being able to feel the dark magic prickling at their skin.

"James." Dumbledore cried seeing James begin to stir under a some wooden boards that had fallen on him.

"Professor?" James asked dazedly before his eyes widened and he remembered what had happened, and he jumped up pushing under the debris running towards Dumbledore. "Lily! Is she alright?"

"We've just now arrived." Dumbledore answered heading towards the stairs.

"Lily!" James cried rushing up the stairs and into the nursery. He found her under a pile of debris that had fallen where their roof used to be because now it was just a whole in the ceiling showing the night sky.

"_Enervate_, Lily dear what happened?" James asked after reviving his wife getting the debris of her.

"I tried to stop him but I couldn't, he just knocked me out, I don't know what happened after that!" Lily cried , causing James to rush to the crib.

"They've got some cuts on them but they're alive." James called to those behind him.

"It appears young Jimmy is the boy-who-lived." said Dumbledore from behind James.

"Why do you say that professor?" asked Lily who at the moment was holding Harry to her.

"You know the prophecy, James has been marked by the scar on his hand." answered Dumbledore sagely.

"But they all have scars." Lily pointed out, showing Dumbledore Harry's scar on his forehead, then pointing to her daughters ripped clothes that showed their scars.

"Yes, but Jimmy's scar reeks of dark magic, a sure indication that a very powerful dark curse, such as the killing curse, was used in the making of it." Dumbledore answered. However if he had checked Dumbledore would have found that the whole house had the same amount of dark magic, but that Harry, Lily and Rose had none of that magic on them.

"If you're sure." Lily replied uneasily, her motherly instincts screaming something was wrong or would go wrong.

"I am." Dumbledore replied simply

"Now let us tell the world about Voldemort's defeat." Dumbledore stated heading out the doorway.

2 YEARS LATER

It was July 31st James', and Harry's, although no one knew, birthday. Today they were celebrating the defeat of the dark lord Voldemort and James' and his siblings birthday at the Potter's home, the Potter mansion.

"Fantastic breakfast, Lily." Dumbledore complimented Lily, having finished his breakfast.

"Thank you, Professor." Lily accepted the compliment gracefully watching as Lily at her oatmeal, making sure she didn't make a mess of her breakfast.

"James have you ever considered, starting Jimmy's magical training early?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I was actually mentioning that to Lily the other day." James answered..

_ Knock Knock_ "I wonder who that could be?" Lily asked out loud.

"I'll get it, watch James, Dear." James looked at his son and wondered if his wife realized how confusing that statement could be.

"Hello." Lily was greeted by a middle aged man in navy robes when she opened the front door.

"Who are all of you?" asked Lily to the twenty something people in front of her house.

"Apparently we are all representatives from different early magical training programs." answered the man who had first greeted Lily at the door.

"May we come in?" asked a witch garbed in a red robe with a matching witches hat.

"Oh, yes please, do come in." Lily said opening the door wider and stepping aside to let the various representatives in.

"Lily when you said Dear you were talking about me right?" James asked heading into the foyer with Dumbledore at his side smiling amusedly at his old student.

"Lily, who are all these people?" James asked surprised at the amount of people.

"They are various representatives from early magical training programs." Lily said.

"Okay, so what or who are you here for?" asked James.

"Professor did you know this was going to happen?" Lily asked looking at the professor accusingly

"I had a feeling it might." Dumbledore danced around the question.

"Some early magical training programs usually send representatives to the children's home as early as when they turn two. They test the children to see if they have the requirements to participate in the program." Dumbledore explained.

"So you want to see our children, before they're accepted then?" Lily asked.

"Not all of us, some of these programs are merely things like learning to speak Latin, basic potions and other simple things that are about magic but don't involve performing it." a middle aged man wearing a green robe answered Lily.

"Right then could you split up into those that do need to test them and those that don't?" Lily requested of the representatives pointing to the right then the left when she mentioned those that needed to test them and those that didn't respectively.

"I'll go get the kids." James said heading into the kitchen.

"Amy." _POP _a small female house elf wearing a white piece of cloth like a toga with the Potter family crest appeared at the sound of her name.

"Yes, what can Amy be getting for you, misses." asked the house elf looking at the ground, not meeting Lily's eyes.

"Can you get some chairs for our guests?" Lily asked the house elf.

"Yes, misses, be doing it right away, misses." the house elf bowed before snapping and conjuring chairs for all the representatives.

"Thank you, Amy, that will be all." Lily dismissed the house elf.

"All right so who's gonna go first?" asked James as he walked into the room with the kids walking behind him.

"James, let's do it those who don't need to test first in order of closest to farthest away, then those that do in the same order." Lily answered for the representatives.

"Alright you first."Lily pointed to the crimson garbed witch. There were eighteen representatives from the early magical training program and of those James and Lily, although it was mostly Lily, were able to pick out four.

"Okay, now you go." Lily pointed to the blue robed man who was first at the door.

"Right well. It's a simple spell really, and that will tell me all I need to know." explained the man taking out his wand. Lily simply nodded. And that was how most of the interviews for the children went. The last one however was different. He was a tall dark tan man wearing a navy blue robe you might expect of those that lived in the desert.

"They just have to hold a ball." the man said in a deep voice pulling a small gray ball from the inside of his robe. The tan man handed the ball to Jimmy first. The boy held it up and it glowed a yellow orange color, some various colored symbols appeared on the ball and when it stopped it was an orange ball.

"Wow." Jimmy said shaking the ball.

"So that's how it is. He can keep the ball. He is not accepted." the man stated simply before taking another ball from inside his robe and handing it to Lily. Lily's ball glowed a deep crimson color before various symbols, more than had appeared for James, appeared on the ball and it stopped as it had turned into a crimson glass ball.

"She is accepted." the tan man stated before taking out another ball from inside his robe and handing it to Rose. Rose's ball glowed a navy blue before various symbols appeared on it, about the same amount that appeared for Lily before it stopped and stayed the same color as the aura it had showed just like her siblings before her, a navy blue glass ball.

"She is accepted." the tan man stated before taking out another ball from the inside of his robe handing it to Harry. Harry's ball glowed a bright white before the ball turned black still giving of white light. The dark ball seemed to shift without actually moving as if symbols that appeared on the ball were showing up couldn't be distinguished because they were the same color as the ball. Finally when the ball stopped it was black but still glowing, just like his sisters his ball had turned into a glass ball.

"You are a very gifted child aren't you?" the tan man asked Harry. Harry just looked up at the man before he blinked. "A silly question, I apologize."

"You're funny." Harry giggled before switching his attention to the ball in his hands and playing.

"He is accepted, we look forward to seeing him." the tan man stated simply before turning to be seated.

"I know it is a little late to ask this but why wasn't Jimmy accepted, I mean he's the boy-who-lived?" James asked.

"The program we run is not like others, the child travels to all parts of the world until they are eleven learning many different skills and talents unique to certain places or people. Your son James does not have the potential for those skills." the stranger stated in response, turning to face James.

"Yes, but he's the boy-who-lived. Surely you can't mean he has nothing special about him that allowed him to defeat the dark lord." James argued.

"Your son is powerful, yes, if he were rated on a grade scale he would be an E, Exceeds Expectation or a B, above average, depending which you use, but that is his only strength. It is like in a school, you need to be more than just good at one subject, you need to be balanced and good at many." the stranger stated.

"Well why were my daughters accepted?" James argued again.

"They have the potential for many of the skills we teach, as does your other son." the tan man answered again.

"So there's nothing we can do to get him accepted?" James asked.

"It's just as well James I had actually come to offer Jimmy private lessons and his siblings wouldn't have been able to join in so it's actually quite convenient." Dumbledore stated.

"I guess it is convenient then." James relented, upset that his son, the boy-who-lived was rejected from anything. Unknown to James and everyone else this would be the beginning of his downward spiral into a bad parent.

"James, everyone is unique in some way, it's not such a big deal he wasn't accepted." Lily tried to make her husband see reason.

"I think we should go with the Professor's idea. He trains Jimmy and Harry, Lily, and Rose go to one of the programs." James said.

"I guess, but we still need to decide which program they're going to go to. I think I just about have my mind made up, but I have a couple of questions that I would like to ask. How about you?" Lily responded.

"I think it should be one that teaches Magic." James answered. Again they, meaning mostly Lily, cut down the number of program representatives to a select few. There were five in total, two that didn't teach magic and three that did.

"Those three teach them how to fly, so I say one of those three." James said referring to one of the schools that taught magic and the two that didn't.

"James, Quidditch isn't the most important thing in the world." Lily admonished her husband.

"Yeah, but it's fun." James countered.

"I think, uhm sir what program did you say you were from again?" Lily asked the tan man.

"I didn't, but I come from the Worldwide Association of Magic." answered the man who had given the Potter children the gray balls.

"I think we should go with that program. It's long so they'll learn a lot and they get to experience different magic cultures." Lily said.

"Yeah, but...never mind. They'll learn how to fly at Hogwarts anyways." James relented.

"When do they get to visit home?" Lily asked the tan man.

"Two months during the summer or if they choose to attend summer classes two weeks, and one week before major holidays." he answered shortly.

"Why one week before?" Lily asked intrigued.

"So they may see how other cultures celebrate that holiday, if they do. A letter will be sent to you to inform you of when they can or will visit two days in advance." the man answered simply.

"I say this is the program they should go to." Lily told James.

"Yes, Dear. It would have been better if they taught them how to fly though." James persisted.

"We actually cover that in our Magical Transportation part of the program." the man said.

"Well, then we've made up our minds. Our children will attend your program." Lily told the tan man.

"Transportation will arrive at 10 o'clock on the morning of August 1st , all materials will be provided. Tuition money is expected at the time, which is 7 thousand Galleons per child. Have a good day." the tan man said before he stood and made to for the door. When the man opened the door it was just in time to see Remus Lupin with his arm raised as if to knock on the door with Sirius Black standing behind him.

"Hello." Remus said awkwardly. The man however said nothing and simply passed by him and Sirius.

"So who was that and who are they?" Sirius asked scratching his head in confusion.

"Come on in, they were just about to leave." Lily said waving the two marauders in as the rest of the representatives left.

"So where are the birthday kids." Sirius asked as he entered the house.

"I never thought I'd use that line." Sirius muttered to himself, and snickered.

"Be serious." said Remus elbowing him in the ribs.

"But I am Sirius, Sirius Black." Sirius answered grinning at Remus.

"Sirius." the adults in the room groaned, whilst the Headmaster chuckled.

"So let me get this straight. There are some early magic programs, and Harry, Lily, and Rose are going to go to one that shows them magic from around the world, and are pretty much going to be there until they start Hogwarts?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, some pure bloods do that and some just train them personally so their child will have an edge and reflect positively on them. It's just a matter of taste or tradition, the Blacks trained their heirs themselves." Sirius said unsurprised.

"How about Jimmy?" Remus asked.

"Jimmy is going to be personally trained by the Headmaster." James answered proudly.

"So that's how it is." Remus said as he realized what was happening. 'Jimmy is going to be trained by Dumbledore to fight Voldemort, and Harry, Lily and Rose are going to get sent to this thing so they aren't in the way. Lily is far from stupid why is she letting this go on? Of course, James. James trust the headmaster almost implicitly, so there's no way he'd see what's happening.'

One Month Later August 1st

_ Knock Knock Knock _"That must be him, James get the door will you?" Lily yelled from the children's room.

"I'm on it." James called back. Opening the door to find the same man from the Worldwide Association of Magic. "Hello."

"Hello." the man said blandly.

"Remember Mommy loves you, and do your best alright?" Lily said to her children. Harry nodded obediently and his sisters did as well.

"We'll be good, Bye mommy." said the three Potter children who were leaving.


End file.
